


Wedding Gifts

by SoriSeeraKyra



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Leaving Family, Political Alliances, Smut, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:38:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoriSeeraKyra/pseuds/SoriSeeraKyra
Summary: Request From Tumblr





	Wedding Gifts

It was wholly inappropriate and had it been anyone else, especially if it was that red-headed General Hux, you would have screamed and refused to go through the entire ordeal. However, even in your anger, it was very hard for you to imagine yelling at Kylo Ren, especially at your own wedding. You were glad that he took off the mask for the ceremony at least, it was easier then. The ceremony itself had been no one but your immediate family, Hux, and the priestess who had conducted the ceremony. Now, however, as you prepare to sit in the large banquet hall as your wedding reception takes place, you cannot help but feel slightly embarrassed at the appearance of your new husband. At least you matched in color scheme, the powder pink of your ornate empress cut gown matched well with his black robes, even if they were the same ones he wore usually.

 

“This way your majesty,” a warm voice beckoned. The woman in front of you was leading you to sit at your designated seats. Large wicker chairs with fluffed cushions awaited you, and you were glad. The wedding receptions on your planet could last for days, especially depending on the station of the person getting married. When your mother, the Queen Regent, married your father, the Prince Consort, her reception lasted for two weeks. For Kylo’s sake, you’d made the strict rule that the reception could not go over five hours. Judging by the way he squeezed at your hand, you weren’t sure that he would be able to last that long.

 

As you sit down in your rather large chairs. The crowd cheers and the first swarm of delicacies are served. For a moment, the attention is shifted from you to the food being placed in front of the guests, and you can feel your shoulders slouch in relief.

 

Taking the opportunity to grab your husbands hand you squeeze it to get his attention. Despite his face being hidden behind the mask, you can feel his large dark expressive eyes examining you questioningly.

 

“Thank you for enduring this, it will mean so much to them, and my family.” Your head tilts to the table that is directly across from yours on a platform that is raised higher than yours, denoting their status. Your mother’s worried eyes fill with delight when she notices your gaze, and she elegantly waves back at you. The other members of your family follow suit, and small warmth fills your heart when it does.

 

Kylo doesn’t say anything and you know he’s uncomfortable, but he nods anyway.

 

The party begins with a loud rip from one of the ceremonial trumpets and the revelries began as your many guests stand from their seats and begin dancing.

 

Colorful scarves and skirts begin to twirl in time with drums as excited chatter and chants poured its way through the crowd.

 

You felt a smile pull along your lips as you watched your people dance. You had worried when the First Order arrived that they would never know this happiness again. For weeks after the first ships had landed on your planet, it seemed as if your people had stopped all activity. Like they were afraid that they would live their lives in freely.

 

So, when the strange authoritarian General came to your mother to offer an alliance sealed with a bond of marriage, you were happy to make the sacrifice so that your people would never know pain.

 

It was fates hand in your life that you’d been matched with Kylo Ren and that you got along so well, despite his rough edges.

 

You sneak a glance at your new husband and take in his sulking form. He slouches in the large throne that was provided for him, legs splayed in irritation. You could feel him grow more and more irritated as the noise level the longer the celebrations went on.

 

You’d have to do something to ease his discomfort, for his sake and the health of your guests.

***

“Come, my love,” you murmur quietly. The slight movement of his body lets you know that he hears you.

 

You thread your fingers into his and pull gently, urging him to stand. It had been about two hours since the festivities started, and the perfect time to slip away for some down time. As the bride, you were expected to periodically change your dress to represent the different stages of life and marriage. Since your wedding would be much shorter than usual, you were only expected to change once, and it was the perfect time to use the small changing room to give Kylo a break from all the attention.

 

Your mother sees the two of you stand from across the way and gives you a nod, a blessing to leave your seats. His uncomfortable gait lumbers behind you as he follows you away to the small room.

 

The moment the door slides shut a distorted sigh forces itself out through your husband’s mask. He makes his way to a small wicker couch and sits down.

 

You watch him worriedly, wringing your hands, “I know this is a lot but please bear with it for a little longer, we’re are almost half way done.”

 

His masked face stares at you for a moment before his large hands come to grip at the bottom of his mask. You watch as it hisses and the front plate of it opens as he begins to pull the mask from his face.

 

A warmness spreads through you as you catch a glimpse of his large brown eyes that had been hiding you for the past couple of hours.

 

Delicately, he places his mask next to him and then runs a pair of tired hands through his hair.

“It’s fine,” he mumbles. “I wasn’t expecting so many people, even if you told me they would be there.”

 

“My people love an excuse to party, and weddings tends to be celebrations that they have the most fun at because they last so long,” You say as a warm smile crosses your face.

 

Happy that he isn’t completely irritated with the occasion. You make your way over to the small closet and open the door. You let out a sigh of happiness as you taken the elaborate inky black and gold gown, waiting for you. Your pink gown had represented the beginnings of your marriage and this one would represent the ending of the physical bond and the transition of the bond into the afterlife.

 

Reaching behind you, you begin to feel for the zipper that starts in the middle of your back. However, as your fingers touch the dangling metal of the zipper a thought runs through your head.

 

“Kylo,” you call, wanting to get his attention, even though the both of you know it is unnecessary. He always has his eyes on you when the two of you are together, and trapped in this small room there was not a large chance of him not watching you. “Can you undo this for me?”

 

You can hear a sharp intake of breath come from his direction and before you know it, his large steps have crossed the room. His large hands find themselves settling on your shoulders, thumbs rubbing your shoulder blades idly, before he moves to pull down the zipper.

 

The top of your dress slides down your shoulders in a rather elegant fashion and settles at your hips rather lovingly.

 

You turn to look at him and coyly you say, “We don’t have long until we are expected back, but there is more than enough time to ease some of your tension, don’t you think?”

His dark eyes are hooded in lust and a gloved thumb comes up to stroke at your cheek bone, and he gives a nod in agreement.

 

As a smile crosses your features, Kylo’s full lips a roughly pressed against yours, slightly biting at your bottom lip. You let out a whimper at the slight pain that runs through your system when he bites down at little too hard and pull away.

 

“Not too rough here,” you warn, but you wonder if he hears you. You can’t from the already glazed over look in his eye.

 

He nods, and you let out a sigh of relief, hoping that this meant he would be reluctant to add any new marks on your skin during your quick tryst. He quickly removes his robes and his gloves, exposing you to his form.

 

You feel a blush run over your cheeks when your eyes run over the bulge struggling through his pants.

 

“Already?” You question. His dark eyes look at you confusedly for a moment, why wouldn’t he be like this if it’s you?

 

“Since I saw you at the ceremony,” he replies reaching out and touching your arm. He allows his fingers to drift gently down from you exposed skin to your dress covered thigh and he lingers there for a moment, squeezing gently.

 

You nod in reply at his un spoken question and he quickly moves both hands to settle underneath your thighs and he quickly lifts them to wrap around his waist. Your arms find themselves draped around his neck and you lean and press another kiss to his lips gently, almost teasing. He lets out a bit of a groan at the light touch.

 

Moving his hands down from your thighs, he grips your ass to steady you as he moves you to lean against an adjacent wall. The moment your bear back hits the cool surface you feel your lips pull down in a slight pout.

 

“Why not on the couch?” You question.

 

“Too small.”

 

You roll your eyes, it’s not like you wanted to roll around with him on the couch. There was plenty of space for a bit of fun.

 

You’re pulled out of your thoughts when he begins to press warms kisses at the nape of your neck and you let out a pleasure sigh. You can feel him moving his pants down so he can release himself from the death grip his clothing has him in. When he’s finished one of his hand comes up to your chest, pushing up your strapless bra and freeing your breasts.

 

Highly aroused, your nipples begin to harden and you look away slightly from the slightly reverent look that he gives your exposed form, embarrassed from the intense, but not unfamiliar gaze.

 

Deep eyes flicker up to meet your gaze as he lowers his mouth on to one of your exposed nipples, keeping eye contact with you as his tongue makes contact with the sensitive bud. When you let out another breathy sigh of pleasure he bits rather roughly and you quickly bite down on your lip to keep sound from escaping. Normally you had no problem being loud for him, but the walls were thin in here. It would be more than embarrassing to have a thousand of your closet subjects to hear him make you writhe in pleasure.

 

Kylo, however, feels irritated at the reaction and had he begins to swirl his tongue around your nipple he begins to roughly pull up your delicate dress, searching for the heat between your dress.

 

 

“You’re going to ruin my dress, Kylo,” you hiss.

 

He lets go over your nipple with a pop and as his mouth is briefly free of one nipple as he moves to the other he says, “You have another one.”

 

“That not the po-”

 

Your sentence is cut off as he simultaneously engulfs one hardened bud and his wonder hand finds the dampness between your legs.

 

He watches with narrow annoyed eyes as he begins to rub your damp entrance with his fingers, letting his lips turn up at the whimpers you allowed to escape your mouth.

 

“Let it out,” he says as he detaches himself once again before kissing you. “I want to hear it.”

 

You don’t open your mouth and decide to simply shake your head as he beings to circle his forefinger against your clothed clit.

 

He regards you carefully before pulling his hand away only to pull down your underwear and quickly slip to fingers inside of you. Roughly stretching you. A moan rips it way through your lips and a smirk winds its way across your husband’s face.

 

“You said you have to be quiet,” he says leaning forward and biting at the lobe of your ear. “So, don’t make any noise.”

 

Your eyes cut to his and narrow in annoyance but you nod anyway.

 

He begins to work his fingers inside of you and down hard on your lip as he begins to hit spots that make pleasure shoot through your body.

 

“So, wet,” he murmurs against your skin as he buries his nose against the side of your neck. “You’re always so wet.”

 

You feel a groan waiting to be released form in your chest, and in response to his stipulation you lean forward slightly to bite as his neck, using his skin as a buffer to keep the sound from spilling out of your throat.  When your teeth meet his flesh a shiver runs down his back and his and heavy sigh spills from his lips.

 

You release your bite and teasingly say, “You have to be quiet too.”

 

He doesn’t turn his gaze to meet your eyes but you know that he’s slightly annoyed but ready to accept your challenge.

 

“Fine.”

 

He returns to his ministrations and your feel your eyes roll slightly when his thumb begins to circle your clit. If you could bite down on your lip harder you would, but as it is your lip is already swollen and irritated.

 

Despite the pleasurable situation you find yourself in, you hear something that disturbs you. Or rather it’s what you don’t hear. The music of your wedding has seemingly died down, and while you can still clearly hear the festivities occurring, you know if you don’t make it out soon for the first round of speeches, people will come looking for you.

 

“Kylo,” you say tapping on the large expanse of his back, “We have to hurry, there isn’t much time left.”

 

“Alright.”

 

He removes his fingers quickly, causing you to gasp at the sudden loss and both of his large hands return to your thighs, spreading them slightly as he moves closer to you.

 

One hand leaves your skin and you can feel him prodding at your entrance. Your eyes flicker up to his brown ones and when your gazes meet he begins to push in, forcing a short moan to shoot out your lips that stops because your left with so little air.

 

“Quiet,” he says with a smirk pulling at his full lips.

 

The moment when his hips meet yours he pauses, giving you second to adjust to having him inside of you. You swallow thickly and wrap your arms tighter around his neck, pulling closer to you.  With his chest pressed against yours his face is back in your neck and your head is slightly tilted up to make room for his large frame. Your legs tighten around his waist pulling him as close to you as you settle in.

 

“I’m okay,” you murmur against his shoulder and you can feel him nod.

 

He begins to move slowly, slow methodical thrusts that would usually leave you a breathless, but your mouth and eyes are closed now, concentrating on keeping as quiet as possible.

 

When he begins to pick of speed is when you begin to have the problem. As he starts to pull in and out of you, hips snapping quickly with each thrust. Your mouth is wrenched open and you’re left gasping for air with each thrust. You aren’t alone in your gasping. As the sweat between your bodies begins to accumulate and you can feel his warm breath blowing on your neck.

 

If it wasn’t for the heavy breathing and the sound of slapping flesh, it would have been completely quiet in the room.

 

Slowly, across your enflamed skin, Kylo’s wondering hand begins to rub gently at your thigh, once more. It slowly begins to move its way to your inner thigh and you know where its journey will end.

 

“Don’t,” you start breathily. “If you do I w-won’t be a-able too-“

 

“You said we didn’t have much time.”

 

You don’t get a chance to rebut as his fingers find your engorged clit and begins rubbing. A moan tumbles forth from your lips. At the encouragement, he begins to move faster and harder, biting down at the juncture between your neck to suppress the low moans coming from his lips as you begin to tightly clench around him.

 

At his angle, he begins to hit a spot inside of you that makes you see stars and the quiet of the room is broken as a tearful moan rips its way passed your lips. In pleasure, your nails begin to dig further into his back, leaving deep groves and red marks. Another shiver runs down his back and his thrusts become rather frantic as he increases the speed with which he is rubbing your clit.

 

“Kylo I’m going to-“

 

“Me too.”

 

Warmth begins to pool in your belly as a coil inside you begins to tighten. The both of you are impossibly warm and it adds to the feeling of euphoria.  Kylo takes a rather harsh swipe at your clit and your spine stiffens as pleasure rolls over your body. A loud moan echoes through room as your back arches into him. In your climax, you clench him even tighter and he stiffens as well. A low filthy moan reaches your ear as your insides are flooded.

 

Time seems to stop for a moment as the both of you are so wrapped up in the height of your pleasure you don’t seem to notice it.

 

Slowly, as the heat of the room begins to subside and your breathing starts to resume a normal pattern, you begin to realize how late you are.

 

“They’re bound to notice,” you muse out loud.

 

Kylo doesn’t respond as he slowly lets your legs fall from his waist and begins to right himself.

 

Leaning against the wall you have to force your eyes to stay open as you feel a wave of fatigue run over your body, and you suddenly begin to realize that you don’t want to go sit and smile for another two hours. However, you have always been one to do your duty, so despite how numb your legs are you begin to walk back over to where the closet is.

 

“Here,” your husband murmurs and you turn back to look at him.

 

He is pressing a soft fluffy slightly damp towel in your direction. You feel your cheeks flush in embarrassment and turn for a little more discretion as you begin to wipe at the dampness between your legs.

 

“Thank you,” you mumble. “Do you feel better?”

 

He pauses for a moment, “How could I not?”

 

***

It’s strange being surrounded by storm troopers instead of the royal guards that you are used to, but as your luggage is packed on to your husband’s ship, you realize it will be one of the smallest things that you will miss.

 

The wedding had been over for almost an hour now and never one to slow down, your husband was ready to return to Starkiller Base, and that meant taking you with him. He’d already boarded the ship, while you stayed outside saying goodbye to the many members of your family and royal court.

 

It was just your mother left to say goodbye to now and she looks at you with a polite smile.

 

“We are very proud of you,” she says as you pull back from long embrace. “If there was any other way to protect our people, we would not send you away.”

 

Despite her formal speech, you knew your mother would probably cry when she was alone. Although you had leapt at the opportunity to protect your planet, she did not like the idea of sending you into foreign hands, where she would be unable to protect you from the dangers of this world.

 

“Don’t worry mother, I chose this. I will be fine,” you say with a reassuring smile.

 

“It would seem so,” she says with a knowing smile on her face. Her fingers affectionately find their way to your cheek and her eyes make a not so subtle motion to a spot on your neck.

 

Embarrassed you slide a hand up to hid the mark he’d left on your skin.

 

With warm eyes your mother leans in a presses a loving kiss to your fore head.

 

“Please keep in contact,” she says.

 

“I will,” you promise, as you begin to back away from her and the group that had come to see you off.

 

You being to walk up the ramp of Kylo’s ship and toss them another wave goodbye as the ramp begins to close. This would probably be the last time you’d see your family.

 


End file.
